


A favor to ask

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Punishment, Safewords, Sex, Tongues, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Shuichi Saihara recieves a note from Kokichi Oma asking for a favor. What does Kokichi need?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A favor to ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so don’t @ me if its not good, but please, tell me what you think or if yall have requests.

A Favor to Ask

Shuichi Saihara arose from his bed and got ready for the day. As he finished putting on his eyeliner, he heard a subtle knock at the door. Was Kaito ready to talk to him this early in the morning? Shuichi opened the door. “H-Hello?” Shuichi said groggily.

“Good morning Shuichi!” The calm but loud voice didn’t belong to Kaito, but Gonta. “Gonta has something for you!”

Gonta handed Shuichi an envelope, addressed to him in the most child-like handwriting he had ever seen. 

Gonta bowed towards Shuichi. “Gonta shall leave Shuichi to be. Gonta will see him later!”

Both boys waved to each other, and Shuichi opened the envelope. 

‘My Dearest Shuichi Saihara,

Please come to my dorm after night time begins. I have matters that I need your help with. I will explain more when you get there.

See you tonight!  
-Kokichi Oma’

‘Kokichi… wanted to see me?’ Shuichi thought to himself. This was suspicious, but he decided that he would go. 

Shuichi made it through his day, hanging out with Keebo, Kaede, Kaito, and Maki the whole day. He hung out with others too, but that was his main group of friends. 

He was now finishing his training with Kaito and Maki. 

“Shuichi, are you ok?” Maki said to Shuichi. “You look worried about something.” Shuichi stayed silent.

“You can tell us sidekick!” Kaito said happily.

“Well…” Shuichi began. “Earlier, I got a note from Kokichi… he wanted me to meet him in his room tonight. I don’t know why.”

“Ugh” Kaito scoffed. “I hate that guy.”

“You should go.” Maki said. “See what he wants. Just be careful.”

Shuichi nodded. They said their goodbyes and Shuichi headed to Kokichi’s dorm. On his way, he saw Miu, who was giggling at him. 

Shuichi pushed it aside. She was probably just being Miu. With that, he knocked on Kokichi’s door. 

Kokichi opened the door. “Oh, hello Shuichi! Please, come inside!”

Shuichi stepped inside, and Kokichi closed and locked the door. 

“So, what did you need?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi smirked. “Just don’t say anything unless I tell you to.”

“H-Huh?!” Shuichi backed up as Kokichi approached him slowly. Shuichi then hit the bed. Kokichi pushed him onto it, and let out a low growl.

Kokichi forced Shuichi upward and began to unbutton his jacket. He then unbuttoned his white shirt, sliding it down. He saw Shuichi’s scars from his top surgery.

“My my… Shuichi is Trans… What a cute boy you are Shuichi. A valid boy indeed!” 

Shuichi blushed at how kind Kokichi was being. Kokichi began to kiss him roughly. Shuichi felt how soft Kokichi’s lips were. Kokichi soon began to push his tongue to Shuichi’s lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Shuichi obliged, as he felt Kokichi’s slimy tongue enter his mouth and explore his insides. Kokichi tasted every inch of Shuichi, who tasted like honey. 

After a few minutes of a solid make-out session, Kokichi pulled away from him. Kokichi moved down to Shuichi’s neck, kissing and sucking on it. Shuichi let out a few whimpers. Kokichi bit down hard, which caused Shuichi to yelp. 

“Nee-hee hee~ Now you are marked as mine!~” Kokichi smirked in victory. “Now, let’s have more fun~ if that’s okay with you kitten~”

Shuichi blushed at the nickname. “S-Sure.” Shuichi said nervously. Kokichi smirked and removed Shuichi’s shoes and socks, followed by his pants. His grayscale boxers stayed on however. 

“Before I go any further, let's make a safeword, okay kitten~” Kokichi said, his voice deep and husky. Shuichi nodded shyly.

“How about…” Kokichi began. “Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go.” Shuichi nodded.

“Repeat it.” Kokichi said, sternly. He wanted to make sure Shuichi knew.   
“Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means go.” Shuichi said, nervously. 

“Good kitten~” Kokichi said as he removed Shuichi’s boxers. Shuichi had feminine body parts down there, which made Kokichi smirk. Kokichi removed his checkered scarf and his jacket, revealing his fit, but not built body. 

“My my~ Your pussy is so wet~” Kokichi cooed, taking a finger and teasing Shuichi’s clit, causing the poor boy to moan. 

“Those sounds~ More~ I need more Kitten~” Kokichi then stuck his tongue inside of Shuichi’s clit, earning moans from the bluenette. “Aah~ Aah~” Kokichi continued to suck and lick Shuichi’s clit, until the poor boy let out a scream as he came. Kokichi drank down every last gulp of Shuichi’s cum. 

“Such a tasty little kitten~” Kokichi said, letting the grip on Shuichi loosen. This caused Shuichu to whimper. 

“Ah, don’t worry baby~ We are far from done~” Kokichi removed his shoes, belt, and pants. Shuichi could see his member, covered by his boxers. “Come here kitty~”

As Shuichi approached Kokichi, the purplenette took off his boxers, revealing his long and hard cock. “Suck.” Kokichi commanded, sternly.

Shuichi didn’t know where to start. He had never sucked dick before, let alone ever had sex. All of this was so new to him. He took in as much of Kokichi as he could, but it was hardly a few inches. 

“Didn’t I tell you to suck?” Kokichi grunted, pushing himself inside of Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi began to gag. “Oh quit fussing! Now, move your mouth up and down, slut.”

Shuichi tried to move, his gagging dying down as he got used to the size of Kokichi’s member. Kokichi let out moans and grunts of pleasure. “Now listen here Shumai.” Kokichi said, sternly grunting. “I’m going to cum soon. You will not drink it, but you will let it sit in your mouth until I command you to swallow.” Shuichi pulled his head back, and his tongue caused Kokichi to release in his mouth. 

Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi’s mouth. “Let it sit.” Kokichi said, sternly. Shuichi let the leader’s cum sit in his mouth until he was told to release. A few minutes later, Kokichi gave the go for Shuichi to swallow. “What a good boy~” Kokichi patted Shuichi’s head. “Now, hands and knees.”

“H….uh?” Shuichi had the strength and the audacity to speak up. “You heard me.” Kokichi said sternly. “Don’t make me repeat myself, unless you want to pay the price~”

Shuichi shivered. “I-I just don’t kn-know what you mean by that, but i-if I need to pay, I-I’ll accept it.”

“Good.” Kokichi growled. “Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Shuichi did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. He whimpered with anticipation, when suddenly,

*SLAP*

AAH!

Shuichi’s ass began to turn red, as Kokichi had slapped it. “Wh-What was that for?!” Shuichi whined.

“Tsk tsk tsk.” Kokichi began to rub the red spot where he hit the detective in training. “You said you would accept the price. Am I gonna have to do it again, or are you gonna be good for me kitten~”

“I’ll be good for you sir. V-Very good.” Shuichi looked at him, begging for mercy. Kokichi held Shuichi’s face so the taller male was looking at the shorter male. Kokichi grabbed a bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. 

With the lube on his fingers, Kokichi pushed one finger inside of Shuichi’s hole. “Aah~ S-Sir~” Shuichi moaned in pleasure. “That’s right baby~ I’m your sir~” Kokichi growled. “Say it. Say it more.”

“S-S-Sir~ Haah~” Shuichi moaned as Kokichi added another finger. The little leader was scissoring the detective’s hole, stretching it out so he could add a third finger. He pushed in a third finger, and Shuichi moaned even louder. “Aah~ Aah~ Sir~ Sir~”

“Damn right, slut.” Kokichi said, pushing into a spot that made the poor boy scream. “I’m your sir. Now scream for me more.” Kokichi abused the spot that made Shuichi go wild.

“Sir sir sir sir~ Oh sir oh sir~ Aah~ Haah~ Mmh~ I love you sir~” Shuichi screamed as he came. Kokichi removed his fingers from Shuichi’s hole. 

“Who’s your sir?” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi with painful force. “Say it. Say it you slut. You bitch. Say it. Say I’m your sir.”

“Y-You’re my sir~”

“Who does my kitten belong to?”

“I-I-I belong to you sir~”

“Good” Kokichi let go of Shuichi. “Now beg for my cock, slut.”

“Oh please~” Shuichi moved his hips in front of Kokichi. “Please stick your cock in my hole sir~ I need you~ I’m your kitten, and I-I’ve been a good kitten-

*SLAP*

AAH!

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Lie.” Kokichi growled, as he rubbed Shuichi’s ass after spanking it again. “You’ve been bad, kitten~ Did you forget? Or do I need to remind my kitten again~”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry~” Shuichi cried out in pain. “I-I’ll be good~”. “Then you shall take the next three before my cock enters your hole.” The leader growled. 

*SLAP*

AAH!

*SLAP*

AAAH!

*SLAP*

AAAAH!

Shuichi cried out in pain. Kokichi rubbed where he hit Shuichi. “That’s what you get for lying, you slutty kitten~” Kokichi lined up his cock to Shuichi’s hole. “Are you still green kitten~ Do you want me to thrust this big bad cock into that tight hole of yours~”

“I-I’m green, S-Sir… P-Please shove your cock into me” Shuichi moaned and whimpered. Kokichi smirked, and pushed his dick into Shuichi’s hole. 

Shuichi screamed out in pain, as Kokichi pushed in slowly. “Don’t worry baby~ I’m halfway in Shumai~ Only five inches left~”

Shuichi screamed out in pain, and a few seconds later, Kokich had fully entered. Kokichi gave Shuichi a few minutes to adjust to the size of his massive cock. 

“Can I move now baby~” Kokichi grunted. “Yes yes please sir please move~” Shuichi moaned from underneath. Kokichi began to move slowly inside the detective. 

“Aah~ Aah~ Ooh~ Yes~ Yes~” Shuchi began to moan and cry as Kokichi moved inside and out.

“You like this baby~” Kokichi grunted. “Good, you can be my little cocksleeve for the rest of your life if you want~”

“Oh yes oh yes~” Shuichi moaned weakly. “I wanna be Sir’s c-cocksleeve~ I wanna be a good kitty~ A good kitty for sir~”

“Do you want me to go faster~” Kokichi cooed, still thrusting slowly.

“F-Faster a-and harder p-please!~” Shuichi cried out for more. “As you wish~”

Kokichi began to rapidly pick up speed, while Shuichi began to scream, moan, and cry loudly. Shuichi never wanted this feeling to leave. He loved getting fucked by Kokichi. 

“Say it slut.” Kokichi grunted. “Who’s your sir? Who is it? Tell me. Now.”

“Y-You’re my s-sir!~” Shuichi cried out.   
“Aah~ Aah~ Y-You’re my sir~ My evil evil sir~” 

“Th-That’s right Kitten~” Kokichi began to grunt more and more as he went faster and harder. “I-I’m your sir.”

“Aah~ S-Sir~ I-I’m gonna cum!~” Shuichi moaned out loudly.

“Cum for me bitch.” Kokichi grabbed on to Shuichi, sloppily thrusting into the weaker one. “Cum for me right now kitten. Do as Daddy Kokichi says. Do as your sir tells you.”

“K-KOKICHI!!~” Shuichi moaned out as he came. 

“Sh-Shuichi~” A few thrusts later, Kokichi came inside of the poor boy. He pulled his member out from inside Shuichi, and the detective in training collapsed on the bed. 

“Aww.” Kokichi teased. “Shumai doesn’t have enough strength to get up on his own...how cute~”

“K-Kokichi…” Shuichi whined weakly. Kokichi snickered. “Wait here baby~ I’ll have a warm bath for you in no time.”

The next morning…

Shuichi could hardly walk the next morning due to last night’s encounters. He sat down with Kaito, Maki, Miu, Kaede, and Keebo. 

“Shuichi, are you okay?” Keebo asked. “What happened with you and Kokichi? I heard loud screaming and some slaps from my dorm last night.”

Maki and Kaito looked ready to kill Kokichi. Miu burst out laughing, and everyone stared at her. Kaede soon got why Miu was laughing, and looked back at Shuichi and Kokichi, a stunned look on her face. 

Kaito, Maki, and Keebo are very confused. Kokichi winks at Shuichi, making him blush. Since Shuichi blushed, Kaito and Maki backed off. 

Shuichi and Kokichi were the last to leave the cafeteria. As they departed, Kokichi let out a husky chuckle. 

“See you at your dorm tonight, my special little Kitten~”

Shuichi nodded and blushed madly, trying to catch up with Kaede, Kaito, and Maki. 

Word Count: 2040


End file.
